Circus Boy
by Aquatackgirl
Summary: When Eren Jeager loses his home and his family, he aspires to join the circus based off of what he saw when he was younger. He is assigned to be trained under the wings of a certain short acrobat by the enthusiastic ringleader. What will happen with Eren in the circus? Only time will tell. Warning: Yaoi/ Boy x Boy
1. Chapter 1

Eren's POV

He had heard about it around somewhere. Honestly it didn't matter where. Eren just decided that since he needed a job The Sina Circus seemed like the best idea, because Eren remembered that before his mom died the circus was something that he constantly wanted to be apart of. He clearly remembered him and his adopted sister Mikasa going when he was younger, maybe 6 years old.

_Holding firmly onto his mother's hand, Eren and his family entered the brightly colored main tent. They took their seats and watched, enraptured by the majestic beauty of the elegant performers as they set the scene and brought the audience to another world. One of no worries, beauty, and excitement. Eren watched closely as the main acrobat; a young man in his mid twenties danced around his vision like a spell being cast on him. His eyes following the mans every movement. He liked this particular performer because he was not hard to see like the performers who would fly through the sky, or grossing him out like the way those . . . Contortionists were, this specific performer was elegant and clean with the way he moved. It was who inspired Eren to want to join the circus in the first place._

That sole trip to the circus stuck out in his head, it wouldn't leave Eren alone. So in turn, he hoped that this trip to the circus was worth his time. He also hoped that he would not make a fool out of himself. He didn't want to be a burden on Mikasa any longer, because no matter how many times she said that him just staying at her house was absolutely fine, he couldn't take leeching off of someone like that. It just didn't feel right.

On his trip to Sina, where the circus' headquarters were, he saw people give him odd stares or dirty looks. And even knowing that wearing slightly grungy clothes in one of the higher class districts of Titan was a big no-no, he still continued walking, ignoring everyone. He moved his focus to the houses in this area of Titan. They seemed to tower over Eren, they seemed to make anyone look small. The big and elaborate furniture inside probably had the same effect. At one point after his mother's death he used to steal from people like the ones who owned these. He always thought that stealing from the rich could help create equilibrium, but the only thing that it created was a criminal record for Eren.

He soon approached a sign that said "Welcome to Sina, capital city of Titan!". Eren sighed, he must be getting close, but the sun was almost setting, and he didn't want them to close, having had walked all this way. The note he was given by Armin; his friend in the circus, said that after entering Sina, he would have to go to Maria's Circle, and it would be the largest building there.

"Excuse me, Sir, do you know where Maria's Circle would happen to be?" I asked to the most down-to-earth person that I saw.

"Tch, I _happen_ to work there, Brat." The man spat back. He didn't seem angry, just annoyed.

"Do you think you could take me there?" I responded calmly.

"I _could_, if you asked me with respect." He deadpanned.

"Oh . . . sorry. Would you please take me there, _Sir_?" I asked, getting irritated.

"Tch, Brat." He said as he turned.

I took that as a "yes" and ambled after him on the crowded street. We walked in silence, and I admired the beautiful city at night. Lights illuminated the cobbled road, and people dressed in long colorful coats wandered and rushed about the street. Storefronts had exquisite displays of high quality fabrics and leathers. The scent of a late-night bakery wafted through the air, my eyes watering from the breathtaking attack on my senses. I could practically taste the fresh bread as it baked. Suddenly, I bumped into the man I had been following.

"Watch where your going, Brat."

I backed up a little.

". . . Sorry." I said in a daze.

We kept on walking for about 5 more minutes before he stopped. I looked up to see a great circle of buildings that were larger than most others in the city. The circle itself consisted of a new cobblestone pathway and a grand fountain in the center. The scale of everything surprised me. I wasn't sure whether to be happy or nervous. Here is where I was supposed to go to find an employer that may or may not hire me, not some fancy architecture. I looked at the man one last time, to see that he had disappeared into one of the many buildings that the circle contained.

Armin had wrote that it would be the largest building in the circle. I looked around and immediately I found it. It took up the entire left side of the circle. Labeled with the name "Sina & Co. Circus". I took a deep breath and stepped through the large entryway with a smile plastered onto my face. I heard the door jingle as I softly closed it and looked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Everybody, Aquatackgirl here!**

**First of all, I do not own Shingeki no kyojin!**

**Second of all please leave reviews, I would appreciate it greatly!**

**Now you can get back to reading!**

* * *

A young woman looked up at him and smiled brightly. She finished up the conversation she was having on the phone and put it down. I walked up to her.

"What is a young handsome boy doing here, at night?" She asked me.

"I am here to apply for a job." I stated plainly.

"Well you have come to the_ right_ place." She winked at me. " I happen to like your _pizazz_, so I will decide right now whether or not you are circus material." She said jumping out of her chair.

She looked me over and her gaze settled on my face. I hope I wasn't sweating it would probably ruin my chances. Being from Trost; the poorest district in Titan, I most likely looked homeless.

"Hmmm, I think I know the perfect guy to whip you into shape. A real charmer, kinda short though. Don't underestimate him, hahah you'll really regret it if you do."

"Does this mean that I get the job?" I questioned.

She giggled.

"Of course! My name's Hanji by the way. Oh, but you will have to go through training. Provided by us, of course. If you have any questions, do not hesitate to ask me. One other thing, the man I mentioned earlier will most likely be the one to train you. Watch out though" she giggled again. "He's a real stickler for being clean, and his standards for clean are probably a lot higher than yours." She said and glanced at my clothes.

I couldn't tell whether that last part was an insult, or just information. She scribbled something on a piece of yellow note paper and handed it to me.

"Come back early tomorrow morning and knock on the back door, chances are Petra will let you in, she's pretty kind and it's good to ask her if you want to know about what anyone in the circus does. Once she lets you in ask her where to find Levi, he's the man who'll train you. He might take a while to get used to but deep down he's a pretty caring guy, he looks out for everyone. If I weren't the ringleader then it would probably be that guy. If you want to know more about him, you should ask Petra, she's practically his assistant. I can't tell you what sort of training you'll be doing though, that's Levi's job. Whatever he tells you to do, do it, it's all in your best interest to. Well, I really kinda have to close up shop, but I'll see you tomorrow . . . Wait, what's your name?" She asked with a confused look.

I smiled.

"It's Eren. Eren Jeager. And thanks for offering to train me, that's really nice of you." I said.

"Hehe, don't thank me yet _Eren_. But bee sure to get here early." She winked again at me.

"I will." I promised. I wasn't going to let my new employer down on the first day, regardless of the hurdles I had to jump through. Then, I thought back to my conversation with Hanji, I gasped. She was the ringleader?! She dosnt seem like the responsible type, or the type who has all the leadership and lays down the rules. She doesn't seem like the type of person who's a ringleader at all.

As I walked out the door to the building I spotted the man that helped me earlier. I ran up to him, because for fuck's sake I needed a ride home, and it was a long way from Trost.

"Hey, uh Sir. Remember me? I'm the kid who you helped out earlier." I asked.

"I don't remember helping any Brats earlier. Oh wait, now that you mention it there was a particularly whiny brat who pestered me on how to get here. You wouldn't happen to be_ that_ one would you. I found him _especially_ annoying." He said sarcastically.

"I am, and don't call me a brat! I need a drive home, I live in Trost district, it's about 20 miles south of here. Do you think you could take me there?" I quickly remembered to add a "Sir" to the end of my plea.

"I don't have the time in my schedule to be dealing with shitty brats who don't know how to get home." He responded annoyed.

Suddenly a new voice joined our conversation.

"Come on Levi, he's just a kid. And he is pretty far away from home to be walking there in the dark. Just take him home, only this one time. I've never seen you do any kind thing for the kids in Titan. For me, please?" The girl asked, her light ginger hair flowing around her face, and a kind look in her amber colored eyes.

I gasped for the second time today, it seems that training may be more difficult than I first assumed it would be.

"Oi, Brat. Stop looking at me with that shitty expression on your dopey face. We're leaving." He finally said.

". . . Yes!" I quickly chided.

We soon proceeded out of the circle, and I gave the amber-eyed girl a last glance before rushing after Levi. Once again we didn't speak to each other as we walked to his car, which turned out to only be a few blocks away. Looking at the city now, it seemed quiet, almost like a child going to sleep after all the lights were out. It amazed me how such a lively place can become so empty. Although it seemed that not long after we departed from the circle we were already at his car.

"Get in, Brat." He said after taking his spot at the wheel.

I hopped in. The engine rumbled to life as I buckled my seat belt. His car seemed really plush and expensive. My grimy clothes stuck to the seat and I saw him glare into space out of the corner of my eye. I grimaced, I didn't want to owe him any favors.

After a few minutes of him speeding down the road I looked up and studied him. He was wearing, what looked like an expensive suit. His silver eyes kept focused on the road. He seemed like he was in really good shape, I almost wondered what age he was. It would probably have pissed him off if I had asked about it, he looked like the type that doesn't share anything with anyone. Something about him seemed graceful somehow.

"Oi, Brat. Where _exactly_ in Trost do you live?" He asked irritated.

"You can just drop me off at the train station, I live a couple miles from there." I said.

"Are you sure? When you walk your ass home and get hypothermia, you'll no longer be under my watch, understood?" He asked me impatiently.

"I'll be fine." I say almost sarcastically.

The rest of the drive to the station was quiet save for the sound of the radio softly playing in the background. That was when I realized just how clean his car was. Utterly spotless, leaving me in some kind of awe. I expected that based off of his personality, he really didn't give a fuck about life or the tedious tasks in it like cleaning. I guess I was mistaken.

The closer we got to the station the worse looking the neighborhood got. Homeless people wandered aimlessly around looking for shelter from the freezing temperatures, or people that would give them money. Some of them I recognized whereas others were completely new faces to me. The houses around here were in shambles, and the people in rags. Although me and Mikasa really didn't mind living here, the property was cheap, and we knew how to find for ourselves.

Me and Levi finally reached the train station and I thanked him.

"Sure you don't need me to walk you home, Brat?" He asked.

"No I'm fine" I paused. "But thanks . . . Levi." I said, thanking him again.

He raised an eyebrow and sped off back in the direction of Sina.

"See you tomorrow." I mumbled to no one but myself.

I walked the way to Mikasa's house thinking back on the events of the day. I was smiling again when I remembered how I got hired by the strange lady named Hanji. Which reminded me of the nice girl who persuaded Levi to drive me home. I wondered if I would see her in training with Levi. I soon came to the front door of Mikasa's house and shuffled around my pockets for the key. I wondered where I could have put it, when it dawned on me . . . I left it in Levi's car. Sighing I lifted my hand to knock when the door opened before I had the time to. An awake looking Mikasa greeted me.

"Took you long enough. Did anyone in the city try to bother you?" She asked me, concerned.

"No, but they immediately gave me the job. And it seems like I have already met who will be training me." I gave her an honest smile.

She sighed, relaxed. She retreated to the living room and I followed her.

"Are you hungry? Surely you must want something to eat after walking all that way." She said pulling leftover spaghetti out of the fridge. I didn't complain, and she microwaved it and gave it to me to eat once it was hot enough. I took a fork and finished the whole plate of it in less than a minute.

After that we each left for our own bedrooms, and I soon fell peacefully asleep.


End file.
